The purpose of this project is to conduct two intervention trials using multiple vitamin-mineral supplements to evaluate the relationship between such supplements and esophageal cancer incidence and mortality. One trial is being conducted in patients diagnosed with esophageal dysplasia (n = 3400) and the other in the general population in a high risk region (n = 30,000). The effect of these supplements on regression/progression of esphageal dysplasia and total cancer incidence, total cancer mortality, and total mortality will be evaluated. These two studies are being conducted in Linxian (Henan Province) in the Peoples' Republic of China (PRC). Linxian, a rural country with population 800,000 was selected because it has the highest rate of esophageal cancer in the world (greater than 100/100,000) and because there is suspicion that the population's chronic deficiences of multiple nutrients may be etiologically involved. This study is being conducted jointly by the Biostatistics Branch of the Division of Cancer Etiology and the Cancer Prevention Studies Branch of the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control at the NCI in collaboration with the Cancer Institute of the Chinese Academy of Medical Sciences.